Something That I Already Know
by Aleey Ryder
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia & Happy van a una misión. Pero por ir distraídos Juvia y Gray se separan de los otros dos. Gray empieza a sentir algo por Juvia y se a dado cuenta, pero no sabe que es y el viaje le ira revelando lo que realmente siente. Y Lucy se dará cuenta lo que siente por Natsu y tomara el viaje como una oportunidad para que este se enamore de ella. Nalu & Gruvia.
1. Symptoms

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste. Es un Gruvia, con algo de NaLu. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**=Symptoms (Síntomas)=**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia. Un muchacho pelirosado caminaba muy contento con su exceed de pelo azul…

-Vamos Happy, hay que darnos prisa. Tenemos que ir por Lucy para irnos a la misión. Decía el chico con una camisa blanca con rojo, pantalones café, sus sandalias negras y su siempre bufanda blanca, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aye Sir! Después de esta misión no tendrá que preocuparse por el dinero para pagar su renta. Dijo Happy volando cerca de Natsu.

-Dímelo de nuevo flamitas, ¿Por qué coños tengo que ir con ustedes? Dijo exigiendo enojado el mago de hielo, que llevaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans con zapatos negros.

-Yo tampoco estoy tan contento, ¡Le dije al viejo que conmigo y Lucy bastaría! Pero dijo que era muy arriesgado y que era mejor ir en grupo. Menciono el pelirosado algo fastidiado.

-Y de todo esto Natsu-san ¿de qué trata la misión? Preguntó una joven de cabellos azules, que llevaba un vestido azul mariano de manga corta con un estampado escoses y botas hasta las rodillas de color gris, con el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado.

-Tenemos que recuperar un anillo con diamantes, de un gremio de ladrones que se encuentra en lo profundo de un bosque. Le respondió el mago de hielo haciendo que la joven de cabellos azules tuviera ojos de corazones y se acercara mucho a él.

-Oye Juvia no te pongas así. Le dijo Gray alejándose de ella con una gota en su cabeza, pero algo divertido por su reacción a lo que a Gray le pareció extraño viniendo de su parte, porque Juvia cada vez que él le hablaba siempre tenía los corazones por ojos o comenzaba un cine en su cabeza. Pero últimamente le ha empezado esto a divertir.

Para cuando Gray salió de sus pensamientos, una rubia con blusa naranja de manga corta, una mini falda azul, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, tomando su equipaje en una mano y hablando con Natsu.

-Ya estoy lista para la gran misión, ¡después no tendré que preocuparme por pagar la renta 3 meses! Dijo Lucy con una cara de alegría.

-Y bueno que esperamos, ¡Andando, estoy encendido! Grito al cielo el pelirosado, junto a sus compañeros que también estaban emocionados.

Para este viaje ellos tomarían un tren hasta la ciudad de Galium, a unas 8 horas. Pero cuando ellos llegaron se encontraron mucha gente reunida a las afueras de la estación. Los jóvenes se acercaron para ver que ocurría, al preguntar les dijeron que:

-¡¿Como que no sirve ningún tren?! Grito el pelirosado a un trabajador de la estación.

-¡Natsu! Deja que él nos esplique lo que ocurrió. Dijo Lucy ayudando al trabajador a zafarse de Natsu que lo tenía sostenido del cuello de la camisa.

-Bueno lo que sucedió es que unos bandidos ayer por la noche querían robar el dinero de las personas que esperaban el tren –Dijo el trabajador acomodándose el cuello sin quitarle un ojo a Natsu- pero al parecer no estuvieron satisfechos con el dinero, uno de ellos era un mago de viento y empezó a destruir cada uno de los trenes.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos Gray-sama? Le pregunto Juvia el joven mago de hielo, con un tono de preocupación mirándolo directamente a los ojos a lo que Gray se tensó un instante para después responderle.

-Creo que tendremos que viajar a pie. Dijo el mago volteando a su izquierda, preguntándose por que se había tensado cuando Juvia lo miro de esa manera, pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado porque el salamandra comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Lucy consigo. A lo que él y Juvia comenzaron a seguir.

Pero Natsu comenzó a ir más y más rápido arrastrando a Lucy y la pobre casi se iba a caer sino fuera porque el joven la tenía bien sostenida de la mano, a lo que la rubia sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas. Mientras Happy los miraba riéndose por lo bajo con las manos en la boca.

Mientras que los dejados atrás tenían una atmósfera un poco incomoda, por su parte Juvia estaba feliz por estar al lado de su amado Gray-sama, no podía dejar de observarlo él es tan perfecto su cabellos, su mirada, la forma en que camina, todo le parecía perfecto a Juvia. Claro cuando una está enamorado, todo en él es perfecto. Pero Gray se encontraba algo incómodo al saber que es observado por Juvia, pero se ha ido acostumbrando, tanto que cuando ella no está por una misión el siente que algo le falta, pero tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era por ella. Así el joven hecho una rápida mirada a la joven mientras esta estaba distraída viendo unas tiendas de ropa por el camino, se fijó en su cabello, se dijo que hoy lo llevaba bien recogido y hermoso, su vestido azul le acomodaba a su figura y sus botas color gris… se ve hermosa como siempre. Espera, que le estaba pasando él nunca dice que una mujer "se ve hermosa como siempre". Claro tiene atracción por las mujeres pero esto es raro. Se empezó a sentir acalorado, cosa que en él es extraño. Se trataba de tranquilizar cuando alguien dice:

-Gray-sama. Era Juvia, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, que no supo cómo reaccionar por tal impresión. Gray-sama, ¿Está bien?

-S-Si ¿Qué sucede? Respondió apenas el joven mago de hielo

-¡Que alegría! Dijo la joven de cabellos azules. Lo que sucede Gray-sama es que Juvia acaba de perder de vista a Natsu-san y a Lucy-san, y no sé qué camino tomaron.

Gray no se había dado cuenta que ya habían salido de Magnolia, por estar distraído pensando en Juvia. Y ella tenía razón, ni Natsu ni Lucy se veían cerca, y a saber que camino habían tomado, aunque, solo había dos caminos para llegar a la ciudad de Galium, pero aun así.

-Entonces Gray-sama que camino deberíamos seguir. Dijo Juvia expectante porque camino deberían seguir, pero a la vez emocionada por que viajaría con su amado Gray-sama hasta la ciudad de Galium. Estarían solos durante todo el viaje y Juvia comenzó su cine mental con ella y Gray tomando de la mano a una Juvia con brillo declarándole su amor, pero sintió que alguien la sacudía sacándola de su cine.

-Oye Juvia despierta, vamos a tomar el camino de la derecha. Dijo Gray mientras la sacudía porque de nuevo ella se había quedado ida pensando que quien sabe qué cosa.

-E-eh? A-A si Gray-sama Juvia ira donde sea con usted. Le sonrió Juvia, dejando a Gray con dos gotas en la cabeza pero al mismo tiempo divertido, de nuevo de dijo.

Y así tomaron el camino de la derecha mientras un pelirosado, una rubia y un gato iban hacia la izquierda.

-¡Oye, Natsu suéltame!Me lastimas. Dijo la rubia con un poco de dolor el la mano.

-Oh! Lucy perdona. Dijo el salamander apenado, a lo que a Lucy le volvió a aparecer un leve sonrojo.

-N-No importa. Dijo la rubia volteando a todos lados a lo que al salamander le parece raro y le pregunta: Lucy, ¿Que buscas, se te cayo algo?

-No, es solo que no veo a Gray ni a Juvia por ningún lado, creo que los hemos perdido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado. Se que esta muuy corto pero le puse mucho empeño por que quedara y además quería dar una introducción a lo que seria el trama de la historia.**

**Dejen un comentario si les pareció la idea o sino les gustó pues también, nada mas que no muy crueles. **


	2. Don't Cry My Lover

**Hola de nuevo! vi que algunos les gustó la idea de mi fic, así que, hoy me puse a escribirla y darle un segundo capitulo y seguí el consejo de alguien para ponerle guion entre las acciones y diálogos & a decir verdad se ve mejor así:3 Gracias! 3 Y pues ya, espero también les guste. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**=Capitulo 2: Don't Cry My Lover=**

El sol se estaba poniendo. Se podía ver un hermoso tono naranja en el cielo. Pocas nubes eran las que pasaban. El mago de hielo y la maga de agua llevaban caminando pocas horas. Ya se sentían algo cansados por lo que decidieron descansar. Su viaje iba a ser algo largo, aunque bien en tren podrían haberse llevado 8 horas, a pie se llevaba un poco más del doble de tiempo.

-Gray-sama que hermoso lugar es este –Dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules, con una sonrisa mientras admiraba el paisaje.

El lugar en donde decidieron descansar era un terreno firme que tenía un corto pasto de un color verde esmeralda. A unos pocos metros de ahí se encontraba un pequeño lago que brillaba como un espejo con los últimos rayos del sol y más a lo lejos se podía observar unas montañas con un verde opaco.

Una vez que los dos tendieron el lugar de cada uno para dormir, hubo un silencio incómodo. Por una parte una maga que estaba pensando: ¡Juvia dominara junto a Gray-samaaa! empezando así su cine mental, con ella y Gray, durmiendo juntos, tomados de la mano, susurrándose palabras para después… Y eso lo dejo a la imaginación.

Pero por otro lado un mago de hielo, viendo con 3 gotas sobre su cabeza a su compañera de viaje que había empezado a retorcerse, poniéndose de un color rojo tan rojo, si es que eso se podía. Y sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Creo que voy a despertarla de su sueño, tengo hambre –Dijo el joven mientras se paraba de un salto. Cuando llegó hasta ella, empezó a moverla delicadamente, pero al ver que ella no regresaba, la movía cada vez con un poco más de fuerza. Hasta que, por cosas del destino, el cayo quedando encima de la joven maga. Pero al abrir los ojos después de la caída, se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no estaban en sus hombros sino en sus pechos. Quedando con los ojos muy abiertos. Él se quería retirar pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Entonces Juvia regresa del cine.

-¡G-Gray-samaaa! -Dijo-. Usted va muy rápido con Juvia. J-Juvia no sabe que decir. –Termino de decir la joven con un tono rosado que se acababa de posar en sus mejillas.

La situación en la que los dos estaban metidos, era muy comprometedora. Los dos no podían dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos. Gray estaba fascinado con esos ojos azules que eran tan profundos como el mar, siempre le habían cautivado por lo singular del color, pero nunca los había visto tan de cerca como ahora. Gray abrió sus labios para decirle algo a la maga de agua que estaba abajo de él. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se vio interrumpido por unas voces que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-G-Gray-sama que suce… -No termino de decir la joven, Gray le había tapado la boca con su mano mientras que con la otra le dio una señal para que guardara silencio, a lo que la maga asintió con la cabeza.

-Ninguno de esos idiotas se dieron cuenta que les robamos –Dijo riéndose un hombre de metro ochenta, con una camisa de tirantes a lo que antes parecía ser que era blanca, un pantalón color vino y sus botas negras.

-Cierto jefe, y mire que preciosas joyas tenía la señora –Dijo un joven flacucho de no más de metro sesenta, con las mismas ropas que tenía el anterior, la única diferencia era que este si tenía cabello.

-Hay que darnos prisa, Baldwin. –Dijo Vilhelm con un tono que le puso la piel de gallina al joven que lo acompañaba- Hoy en la tarde me llego un comunicado del Jefe. Menciono algo sobre un anillo con diamantes.

* * *

-¡¿Cuándo vamos a parar para descansar?! –Grito con un tono de cansancio y fastidio, una joven maga estelar.

-No podemos descansar, Lucy, ¡Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad de Galium! –Respondió el joven de cabellos rosados, mientras caminaba en toda plenitud, junto a una sonrisa.

-¡Aye, Sir! –Dijo Happy, apurando el paso para alcanzar a su compañero.

-Ahhhh, ¡Quiero descansar!, los pies me duelen a morir, ya no puedo dar ni un paso ma… -No puedo terminar la frase, ya que, por no estar viendo el camino, ella tropezó con una piedra, así perdiendo el equilibrio. Lucy había cerrado los ojos preparándose para un duro golpe… En cambio, sintió unas cálidas manos que la rodearon en la cintura, ante la sorpresa, abre los ojos encontrándose con un Natsu que tenía en su rostro preocupación mezclada con seriedad, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. Haciendo que la rubia tuviera un poco de rubor y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

-Lucy, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el joven mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-E-eh si Natsu, e-estoy bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –Respondió al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de que no había pasado nada.

-Emm, Lucy, ¿Estas segura de eso? Tu rostro esta pálido. –Hizo notar Natsu con algo de sospecha y preocupación mientras señalaba a la rubia con un dedo.

-¡Claro si, estoy bien! –Termino de decir algo indignada. Dando media vuelta y así comenzar a caminar, pero cogiendo de lado. Al parecer no estaba bien del todo.

Natsu la siguió con la mirada durante unos minutos. Mentirosa, dijo que estaba bien, ¡Pero si apenas puede caminar como se debe! Pensó el pelirosado, mientras recordaba cómo se le había volcado el estómago al ver que Lucy estaba a punto de caer. Natsu tenía que admitir que si se preocupaba por ella, como todos sus compañeros del gremio, pero de una manera algo distinta. Como cuando iban a misiones, él siempre le daba ánimos para seguir adelante, si lloraba el trataba de consolarla. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Ya no podía verla más caminando así.

-Súbete a mi espalda. Voy a encontrar un lugar para descansar, Lucy. –Le dijo a la maga estelar con un tono de seguridad, poniéndose al frente de ella, mientras se agachaba ofreciéndole su espalda.

Algo que Lucy, sin dudarlo, no puedo negarse. –Gracias, Natsu –Le susurró al oído una vez que se había subido a su espalda. Es, tan cálida pensó la rubia mientras se sostenía más fuerte del Dragon Slayer y acomodando sus cabeza en uno de los hombros de él. Y justamente en ese instante, la rubia se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia este, aunque ya los tenia, pero no estaba tan segura de ellos. Hasta hoy.

Mientras el joven de cabellos rosados obtenía un, cada vez más, notable un sonrojo, sintiéndose un poco más acalorado de lo normal.

-Se gussstan –Dijo Happy enrollando la lengua, mientras tenía sus patas sobre su boca tratando de calmar una risa.

Los jóvenes se tensaron, quedándose helados y volteando lentamente para ver al gato que volaba encima de ellos. ¡Se habían olvidado que no estaban solos! Subiéndole a los dos, un rojo escarlata por sus rostros.

* * *

-Parece ser que ya se han ido –Menciono un joven de mago alquimista, quitando la mano sobre la boca de la maga de cabellos azules.

-Esos eran del gremio de ladrones, ¿No es cierto, Gray-sama? –Le pregunto la peliazul con un tono de seriedad que sorprendió al joven, al momento que sé que incorporaba.

-Si –Afirmo- Hay que seguirlos –Dijo decidido Gray levantándose, pero una mano lo detuvo. Era Juvia que lo sostenía de su pantalón.

-No creo que debamos Gray-sama. Juvia cree que ya está muy oscuro. Además, no conocemos el camino. –Le dijo Juvia en un tono de súplica con algo de preocupación, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a lo que Gray se tensó.

-Está bien –Suspiro- Tienes razón, es más, he oído por unas personas que vimos en el camino que por aquí suceden cosas extrañas. –Comentó, haciendo temblar a la joven peliazul- y no quiero tener que pasar por eso.

-S-Si Gray-sama, creo que-que es b-buena idea –Dijo Juvia aun temblando.

-Oye, Juvia, no me dirás que tienes miedo –Dijo Gray con una sonrisa de lado, algo divertido por la expresión de la maga.

-¡Claro que no, Gray-sama!, es más, Juvia irá por leña para prender una fogata y hacer la comida –Dicho esto la maga dio grandes zancadas en dirección al bosque. Al ver Gray que se alejaba pensó en darle un pequeño susto, aun divertido por saber que ella le tiene miedo a tales cosas.

-Juvia, cuidado, me pareció ver que un arbusto delante de ti se movió –Le advirtió a la maga.

-No puede ser, Gray-sama, Juvia no vio que ningún… -Iba a decir "Arbusto" si no fuera porque en realidad este se movió, sorprendiendo al mago alquimista quedándose paralizado y asustando a muerte a cierta otra maga.

-¡G-GRAY-SAMAAA! –Grito a todo pulmón Juvia, mientras corría a los brazos de su amado para buscar seguridad. Abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Juvia temblaba a mas no poder y empezó a sollozar, pero algo llamo su atención: y era que Gray había empezado a reír, pero se veía que se estaba realmente divirtiendo. Tanto que se podía ver que unas gotas de sus ojos salían.

-G-Gray-sama, ¿De qué se está riendo? –Pregunto Juvia alzando el rostro, aun abrazada al joven.

-M-Mira –Señalo el joven con un dedo, tranquilizándose. Entonces Juvia voltea, pero al voltear se encuentra con un conejo café moteado de blanco. Juvia se queda sin palabras. No puede creer que la haya asustado un pequeño conejo.

-No sabía que les tenías miedo a los conejos, Juvia –Le dijo más tranquilo el alquimista.

-P-Pero si Juvia creyó que era un monstruo –Dijo Juvia con una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Y lo creo, esos demonios son unas pequeñas bestias sanguinarias. Nunca confíes en un conejo, no sabes cuando este puede atacar y comerte. Eso sería horrible. –Dijo Gray con un tono divertido.

-¡Que malo es Gray-samaaa! –Dijo una Juvia que empezó a sollozar de nuevo, mientras Gray volvía a reír a carcajadas.

-Tranquila –Le dijo dejando de reír y poniéndose serio- Si realmente un fantasma o un demonio aparece esta noche. Yo voy a estar aquí contigo. Así que deja de llorar –Levanto una mano, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro- y vamos a buscar leña juntos, por si otro conejo salta de un arbusto, ¿De acuerdo? –Termino de decir Gray mostrando una sonrisa pura, al mismo tiempo en que la luz de la luna los baña.

-Sí, Gray-sama –Asintió Juvia-.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, entre ellos había una gran atracción que incluso un lanchero que pasaba por el lago se pudo dar cuenta de esto. No había necesidad de decirse palabras, con solo estar abrazados y mirándose fijamente, eran más que un millón de estas. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Gray había tomado con las dos manos el rostro de la muchacha. Tan cerca ya estaban que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Solo quedaban unos pocos centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran y así formar un beso.

Pero ese beso no sucedió.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado:3 A este capitulo también le dedique mucho esfuerzo. Y quedó después de comer, tomar una taza de café ,escuchar Royals de Lorde (Amo esta cancion) & Radioactive de Imagine Dragons. Y tambien de hablar con una amiga sobre Jace Wayland, de cazadores de sombras. Es una saga que me encanta, actualmente estoy leyendo el tercer libro.**

**Dejen un comentario si les pareció la idea o sino les gustó pues también. **

**=¡Feliz Navidad! :3 =**


End file.
